


Petals At Dawn

by in_the_bottle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Dial the gate!" John didn't really have to yell, Teyla had already punched in five of the symbols.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petals At Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> It started with a snippet which I posted this morning. Then some people wanted me to make it better. It got longer, but I don't know if I made things better. I blame Loreena McKennitt. Seriously, her songs are SAD! *sniff*

There were no complaints, no rude comments, not even a snarky remark. All John could hear was Rodney's silence.

So much blood.

John wanted to push everyone away, to walk up next to Rodney and shake him until he open his mouth and insult him, he wanted to not be covered in Rodney's blood, because Rodney needed it. They were doing no good staining John's hands and clothes. He saw Carson barking out his orders.

And heard the sound of the heart monitor going flat-line.

* * *

"Come on, Rodney, they seem friendly enough," John grinned good naturedly, bringing up the rear of the group. Teyla was in the lead with Ronon by her side, talking with the leader of the local community. The Athosians have had previous dealings with the Trelilians before and Teyla was familiar to them.

"Need I remind you how the last 'friendly' race we encountered abandoned us to their prisoners and tried to feed us to the Wraith?"

"Rodney – "

"Look, I just... have a bad feeling about this."

"Relax, Young Skywalker. Jedi Master Teyla said they were friendly people."

"I recall she said the same thing about those seemingly harmless Amish. You remember, the ones who wanted us to give them _nuclear weapons_ and then almost _killed us all_!" Rodney didn't even bother lowering his voice, catching the attention of one of the locals who gave the scientist a dirty look. Rodney glared right back, not giving an inch.

"Great way to make nice with the natives, McKay."

"That would be your department, Colonel."

John ignored the comment. "And since when did you get feelings anyway?"

* * *

Rodney was right.

Rodney was always right.

What Teyla didn't know was that the Trelilians were better friends to the Genii than they were to the Athosians.

Kolya had been waiting for them at the Gate.

He could see Carson yelling and grabbing the defibrillator.

John should have killed the bastard when he had the chance. But he hadn't, and Rodney was paying the price for his mistake.

The sound of the flat-lined monitor continued to ring in his ears.

* * *

Ronon, Teyla and John, had somehow managed to drive Kolya's men back. From his relatively safe position, Rodney provides whatever cover fire he can. All John can hear on his radio were Rodney's yells of _"I told you! I TOLD you!!!"_ and _"Jedi Master my ass!"_

Rodney was complaining about why he was always out of bullets and John had tuned him out for the moment, thanking whatever higher power had been looking out for them. But somehow, Kolya and a couple of his men had managed to double backed. Ronon and Teyla were occupied with their own opponents and John didn't see Koyla until it was too late. Rodney, however, had seen the Genii Commander.

The last thing John heard before the single gunshot – too close to him – was Rodney yelling his name. John didn't hear Koyla curse for missing his intended target, only felt the intimately familiar weight of Rodney on top of him; he didn't see Koyla retreating from Ronon's gun fire either, only the warm, wet, sticky feel of blood beneath his fingers. Rodney's blood, so much of it, and nothing John did could slow the flow.

"Dial the gate!" John didn't really have to yell, Teyla had already punched in five of the symbols. "Don't you die on me, McKay. Don't you dare! God, please Rodney!"

* * *

John doesn't recall pushing Ronon away, nor does he recall picking Rodney up and running through the gate, screaming for the medical team the second they cleared the event horizon. He doesn't recall walking out of the medical bay or getting into the puddle-jumper, nor does he recall dialling for the Genii homeworld. He also doesn't recall emptying the jumper's entire arsenal of weapons into the Genii's underground bunker.

What John does recall was the feel of his blade sinking into Kolya's throat and the splatter of warm blood on his face as he fulfilled his promise to the Genii Commander.

The End.


End file.
